Crossed Connection
by WaterlillyRose
Summary: Hanna knows who she will become. She has also decided she is ready for when she finds out who she came from.


Discipline was the very basis of becoming trained to use the Force.

You must know how to temper your mood, your feelings, your instincts. You must know that doing the right thing is not always easy and push yourself to do what's right regardless.

Hanna had been taught this since she was old enough to toddle unaided. Master Luke, the kindly serene influence of her girlhood, had embedded these values early on and seemed pleased with her progress.

"You were not so easy to talk to as a child." He mused once over a humble dinner. "You had quite the temper."

Hanna nodded and carried on eating her portion.

The Academy was fairly new having been re-established the year she was born ten years previously. She was the very first student to be taken into its ranks. She had heard whispers that the Academy had been set up again purely so she would have a place to study control of the Force. Her mother had been most insistent, so it was said, that Master Skywalker would take her only child under his tutelage. Some say it had only been when he set eyes upon her at the age of eight months and saw how advanced her senses and reflexes were that he relented at last.

The new Academy was a secret organisation. No one outside of the resistance knew of its re-birth for fear of attack. On this, Master Luke would not be swayed. Mistakes must be lessons to us all, was all he would say on the matter. There were only five other younglings who trained alongside her.

Hanna would return to the base of the Resistance once a year with Master Luke. Her allegiance would be to their cause and it was important that she understood the running of the place. Also her mother wanted to see her progress.

Rey Kenobi was blessed with eternal youth. Her face was fresh and beautiful even after twelve years active service to the Jedi Temple. She never looked more young though than when her daughter descended the ship that had come to collect both her and her Master. The look of awe was no different now on her eleventh annual trip home than it had been all the other times.

Hanna held pride in her mother's story and character. Although not allowed a tradition relationship under the rules of Jedi scripture, Rey was loathe to let the girl feel abandoned in any way. Her own family had left her on a desert planet for fifteen years without explanation that had left her hollow and a loneliness that never eased. She made a point of sending holo-messages and parcels of items she might need in her training.

Rey had given Hanna her delicate face shape and the freckles on the bridge of her nose but that was were their physical similarities ended. Hanna was pale where Rey was tanned. Her features were more angular, her eyes larger, her hair darker. She also had a suspicion that she may pass her mother's height in her coming years. She was going to be quite tall, she could sense it.

The General Leia Organa always asked to see her when she was back on base. She was named after the General's late husband, a brave man, an unscrupulous man, a real rogue apparently.

Hanna had a feeling they would have liked each other.

General Organa was a strong willed woman of enormous character so didn't show much emotion at the best of times. Whenever she saw Hanna though, for the faintest moment, a shimmer would strike her in the eyes and she looked not so much like a commander than a woman who had lost something only to find it again unexpectedly.

Hanna knew she had a physical father but also sensed enough through her connections with all those around her that it was a subject best not broached.

The youngling knew that he was alive. She had felt a presence all her life through her connection to the Force of a dark shadow. An enigma. A monster. She did not fear him.

She felt his power and his anger and fury. She felt his presence looming over the galaxy and inside her mind. She felt him searching. Looking for… something. She felt his loneliness, his fear, his pain. She felt that he felt her too and it was with anger and pain and desperation that he didn't know where she was exactly. Only knowing that she was there in his mind and that would have to be enough.

They would meet. It was as inevitable as the sandstorms on Tattooine. She would see this figure and he would see her.

She would not be afraid. For she already knew he meant her no harm.


End file.
